lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony
Anthony "Toe" Phillips is Lee's older twin brother. He is from Liverpool and works for someone named Wozzer, who is "like a wholesaler". Background Toe comes to London after Lee is attacked by Michelle Clore's Shadow. Anthony takes the role of a bodyguard, and calls out the Shadow on camera, threating that if he ever messed with the Phillips family again, he would do him some serious damage. He expresses his annoyance with Lee's video blogging, and finds Lee's friends weird after he overhears Jeremy talking to Steve and Charlie about The Celestial Network. Lee feels that Toe left a bad impression on viewers, so he decides to interview his bother to show that he is actually much nicer than he makes himself out to be. However, Toe answers every question sarcastically, and the interview is cut short when Lauren calls. Toe goes with Lee and Charlie to meet her, and they become frustrated with him when he lags behind. Once they arrive, Toe is the one filming, and repeatedly focuses the camera on certain parts of Lauren's anatomy, frustrating Lee. When the group decides to go to Paris to rescue Julia, Toe wants to go with them, which Lee suspects is because he fancies Lauren. Although Toe denies this, he continues to focus the camera on the same parts of Lauren's anatomy, and also tries to make a move on her, which Lauren quickly rejects. Indeed, Toe does end up in Paris and, after spotting Julia's bodyguard, goes to 'sort him out'. Instead, Toe accompanies the bodyguard into a bar, but he doesn't come out and is nowhere to be seen when the group follow him. Toe is next seen, without explanation, with Julia when the bodyguard leads the group to her. He rejoins the group with Julia, getting very drunk at the party the group has to celebrate their rescue of Julia. However, the feelings of success are short-lived, as Charlie is arrested for stealing Michelle Clore's Last Work. Julia pleads with Steve to go home, afraid that Rupert may come looking for her. Steve and Lauren get angry at her, but Toe agrees with her, pointing out that there isn't much they can do to help Charlie, especially since they don't speak the language. He also agrees with Julia that her husband is likely the one responsible for all this. However, he begins to doubt Charlie's innocence, and begins a barrage of finger-pointing. After Julia accuses Lauren of stealing the painting, Steve defends her, and points out all the facts supporting Julia as the Traitor. Julia begins to cry, and Toe becomes angry at Steve, saying that he's "bang out of order". Steve points out that they know nothing about Toe, and that he might have stolen the painting out of greed. Toe bites back, reiterating that they are no closer to figuring out who really did it. Back in London, Sophie and Lee put their heads together and conclude that it was Julia who stole the painting. Before they can contact the others, Julia splits from the group and heads back to London with Rupert, leaving the others dazed in Paris. The next day, Toe pretends to be broke in order to get Steve and Lauren to pay his way home, only to reveal that he had money the entire time, citing that they didn't like him, and decided not to disappoint their expectations that he was "nothing". Steve gets angry, and tries to get him to pay them back. Toe refuses, even when Lee tries to persuade him, and goes off to Sophie's office. There, he participates in a live chat. He spends most of the time calling out the guys for a fight and asks the girls to marry him. Sophie becomes extremely annoyed with him, and she is advised by the chat to smack him in the face. Sophie asks him to apologize for his rude behavior, and Toe asks for a kiss, which Sophie refuses. JackG, a one of the chat members, labels Toe's behavior as sexual harassment. Toe gets angry at this, and says that he is going back to Liverpool and saying goodbye to Bebo. While Sophie expresses her relief to the camera, Toe steals a bag of supplies Sophie bought at the Apple Store and leaves.